


Посылка к Рождеству

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Рена все никак не может привыкнуть ко всем этим звукам. Город совсем не похож на тихую Хинамидзаву – он большой, шумный, но все же очень холодный. Хотя, быть может, в одном из окрестных домов, кто-то точно также под свет карманного фонарика пишет письмо любимым друзьям…





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> написано по заявке: "Рэна. AU Маленькая Рэна живет в Америке с матерью. Под Рождество пытаться испечь печение".

«Здравствуйте, мои дорогие друзья…»

Рена замирает на мгновение, нервно кусая кончик ручки. Слова, до этого ровными строчками складывавшиеся в голове, внезапно куда-то испарились, оставив лишь навязчивый мотив услышанной по радио песни.

«Как там наш Школьный Клуб? Много снега выпало в этом году?  
Пару дней назад дверь в наш подъезд завалило так, что невозможно было выйти…»

Фонарик, несколько раз мигнув, затухает, и приходится на время отвлечься, чтобы найти запасные батарейки. Рена кусает губы, как можно тише роясь в ящике стола и все время прислушиваясь – не разбудила ли она спящую в соседней комнате маму? Мама ведь так устала после работы…

Рена возится с батарейками недолго, и вот яркий свет фонарика бьет по успевшим привыкнуть к темноте глазам. 

«Я слышала, Мион собиралась провести снежную битву. Строить крепости из снега и обстреливаться снежками… Обязательно расскажите, как все прошло!»

Бретелька ночной рубашки сползает вниз по плечу, но Рена даже не обращает внимания.

«Мне вас очень не хватает… Я помню наш прощальный вечер, как будто это было вчера, во всех малейших деталях. И как Мион пела, и как Кейчи открывал бутылку газировки. Он ведь отстирал потом свитер, правда?»

Ползет по стене отсвет фары заехавшей во двор машины, хлопает дверь, скрипит снег под чьими-то ногами. А где-то вдалеке воет собака. 

Рена все никак не может привыкнуть ко всем этим звукам. Город совсем не похож на тихую Хинамидзаву – он большой, шумный, но все же очень холодный. Хотя, быть может, в одном из окрестных домов кто-то точно так же, под свет карманного фонарика, пишет письмо любимым друзьям…

«Надеюсь, вам понравятся мои подарки. Я очень старалась, выбирая их…  
Рике – пару варежек. Я ведь помню, она всегда их теряет. Рика, твоим рукам больше не будет холодно!  
Мион – новые сережки. Я не нашла с желтыми камушками, но, надеюсь, что с красными тебе тоже понравятся. Не волнуйся, Мион, Кейчи будет в восторге, когда увидит тебя в них! (Только не читайте это вслух при нем!!!)  
Кейчи, тебе я отсылаю новые бейсбольные перчатки. Они стоят как десять пирожков с капустой – так что обращайся с ними бережно!  
Сатоко, для тебя – новенький набор акварельных красок. К ним дали в подарок несколько кисточек – надеюсь, они тебе пригодятся.  
Шион, я нашла то, что ты просила у меня в прошлый раз. Оно под перчатками Кейчи, в зеленой оберточной бумаге. Удачи тебе в новой авантюре!..»

Все это сложено в одну большую коробку, стоящую рядом с письменным столом Рены. А на утро ее отнесут на почту, наклеят кучу марок и отправят прямиком в Хинамидзаву.  
Часы отбивают двенадцать раз, и Рена не может сдержать очередного зевка.

«Вчера я впервые попыталась испечь печенье без маминой помощи. Они слегка подгорели… совсем чуточку!.. но все равно очень и очень вкусные. Я положу их сверху в пластиковой коробочке. Надеюсь, они не раскрошатся в пути…  
Пожалуйста, ответьте мне, как только получите посылку. Я буду очень-очень ждать ответа!  
Счастливого Рождества, всем вам! Радости и счастья в новом году.  
Надеюсь, хотя бы в нем мы сможем вновь увидеться…

Искренне ваша,  
Рена».

Чернил остается совсем немного, и Рене приходится расписывать ручку на первом попавшемся листе бумаги. Она заботливо складывает письмо в конверт с уже написанным адресом и наклеенными марками, запечатывает его и кладет в коробку, чтобы уж точно не забыть.

Рена засыпает быстро, с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
Она совершенно точно знает, что, несмотря на всевозможные неполадки, посылка обязательно придет вовремя, в целости и сохранности.  
Ведь как может быть иначе, если сам Ояширо-сама обещал Рене за ней присмотреть.


End file.
